The New Girl
by DinosaurWithAUkulele
Summary: Set after the movie. After some recent close calls Director Fury has decided that the Avengers need some extra help while Thor is absent. He introduces the group to Elaine Davis, a girl with a very special ability, much to the dismay of Steve, who falls for her but has no idea how to act with a woman, and nothing goes to plan. Rated MA for future chapters. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of my first public story! I hope you guys like it. Nothing too saucy in this chapter, but there will be in future, wink wink. Let me know what you guys think :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a fairly quiet day for the Avengers. After the whole Tesseract and Loki thing everyone had gone their separate ways for a while. Tony worked on rebuilding the Stark Tower, and Bruce helped him. Natasha and Clint went back to working as agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor had gone back to Asguard with Loki in tow. Steve, well, he went back to his normal life (if you could count being in the wrong century as normal) which meant being at the gym for most of the day, rekindling his love for art and fighting with electronics. He was still trying to adjust to being in the twenty-first century. After a while though the Avengers had started to miss each other. They'd become good friends fighting side by side. They started meeting weekly (everyone except for Thor, who was a little bit unreachable in Asguard), whether it was for lunch, or combat training, or just hanging out.

Tony decided that it would be best for everyone if the Avengers became a permanent thing. After all, Thor had told them that the Tesseract had let the rest of the universe know that they were ready for a higher level of war, so they never knew when another invasion like Loki's would happen. So Tony had the Avenger Mansion built. Located just outside of New York City the mansion became Avengers HQ. Bruce and Steve moved into the mansion, along with Tony's J.A.R.V.I.S. system, a small army of maids and a couple of live-in chefs. Every now and then Nick Fury would call on the help of the Avengers and they would always be there to save the day from monsters and robots created by mad scientists, or rouge mutants, or anything else that threatened lives. But today there were no threats.

Tony and Bruce were in the mansion's large laboratory, as usual. They had never stopped studying the Tesseract. Though they no longer physically had it, they had plenty of data on it from its time in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession. Clint and Natasha were cuddled up on a sofa in the mansion's biggest living room. They'd become a 'thing' since the Loki situation. Clint was still pretty messed up from Loki's mind control, but being around Natasha seemed to help. Steve was in one of the mansion's bedrooms that he'd converted into a sort of art studio, working away at an oil painting of hilly landscape.

At that moment the door bell ringing was heard across the mansion.  
Tony called for J.A.V.I.S.

"Jarvis, who is it?"

"It is Director Fury, sir, accompanied by a young woman." replied the artificially intelligent computer system.  
"Let him in" said Tony, worried by the Director's visit. He glanced over at Bruce, who looked equally troubled. Usually Nick just called if there was a mission. What could be so important that he needed to be here in person? As for the woman, he assumed she must be his assistant.  
"Sir, the Director is requesting the presence of the Avengers in the main foyer." added Jarvis.  
"Call them in then. Bruce and I will be there in a minute."  
"Very good, sir"  
Perplexed and curious, the two geniuses made their way to the lobby.

In the living room Clint and Natasha were still cuddled together. Natasha was trying to watch the movie playing on the far-to-big television, but was having difficulty hearing it over the snoring of Clint, who had fallen asleep about forty minutes ago. She wouldn't have to try for much longer though because Jarvis interrupted.

"Pardon me Miss Romanov and Master Barton, but your presence is required in the lobby immediately"  
"What for?" replied a disgruntled Natasha.  
"Director Fury is here, Mam"  
"Right, we'll be there right away"  
Confused by this Natasha made her way out of sleeping Clint's hold and shook him gently.  
"Clint, get up"  
He groaned and sat up slowly.  
"What, what's wrong? Is there a mission?" he yawned.  
"I don't know. Fury is here, he wants to see us all in the Lobby" claimed Natasha.  
"What? Fury is here?"  
"Yes, so we'd better get going"  
"Right" Clint agreed. He got up and stretched out his arms before following Natasha to the lobby.

Over in Steve's make-shift art studio Jarvis also interrupted. Annoyed by the disturbance, Steve hurriedly put down his paint palette and left his brush bristles-down in a cup of water. He disliked leaving his art supplies in this state and hoped that his brush wouldn't be ruined when he got back.

* * *

The others were already in the lobby as Steve made his way down the stairs. They stood looking confused, glancing from one another to the always-stern looking Fury to the mysterious girl who stood by him. As the sound of Steve's footsteps on the mahogany staircase echoed around the otherwise quiet room they turned to look at him. He made his way to where they were standing.

"What's going on, Director?" asked Steve.  
"Nothing hostile. I just have somebody I'd like you all to meet." the Director informed him. "Now just hear me out guys. I know some of you," he glanced slyly at Tony, "have reputations for being a bit... stubborn. But I've been reading some of the reports from your latest missions and I'm going to admit that I'm a little worried. It seems to me that without Thor you lack some of the power you had as a complete team. Now I'm not saying you guys are weak without him, I'm just saying that... I think you could do with an extra pair of hands"

The Avengers looked irritated by this but the Director had a dependability for always being right, so they decided to keep quiet about their opinions. After a short silence Tony was the first to speak up.

"Okay, so when do we meet them?"  
"Right now. This is Miss Elaine Davis." Fury indicated to the woman who stood next to him.  
_Not his assistant then. _Tony thought.

Before now Steve hadn't really taken a good look at the girl, but now that he did, well, she took his breath away. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen since Peggy. She was pale, but not so pale as to look sickly. She was the average height for a woman her age, which looked to be about twenty-five, and she had a very petite and healthy looking figure. Her hair was chocolate brown, and it fell in waves to just above her breasts. She stood shyly, looking at the ground. As Steve watched her she pushed aside her fringe and glanced up quickly, looking by coincidence right at him. Her eyes were a dazzling, deep shade of blue, and Steve could see that she wore very little makeup, just a little eyeliner and a touch of red on her lips, but it was obvious she didn't require any makeup.

The glance had lasted just a few seconds, but it made Steve's heart race. In his mind he thought that this is what Snow White must look like. The fairest in the land. His daydreaming was broken by Tony speaking again.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Elaine, but... well no offence, but you don't really look like the fighting type." For some reason Steve had the sudden urge to punch Tony. He shook the feeling off.  
"Just one of the many qualities that you could use to your advantage." the Director defended. "Along with her very practical martial art skills and her excellent gun skills, she possesses an ability that is very unique, which I believe could be quite useful."  
"And that would be?" snorted Tony, unimpressed.  
Fury turned to Elaine, who looked questioningly at him. "Go ahead, show them." he said.

Steve was having enough difficulty managing her immense beauty, but he swears that what happened next nearly killed him from lack of heartbeat and breathing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you thought. Be on the lookout for more chapters soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one :) For those of you who did, here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 is already in the works, so be on the look out for that :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Elaine's entire personality seemed to change in an instant from a shy girl to a powerful queen. She slipped off her black, designer brand blazer and handed it casually to the Director, who folded it in half and hung it over an arm. Steve noticed now that she wore a well fitting white blouse and a waist-high, black pencil skirt that went down to about three inches above her knee. She also wore thin, black pantihose and black stilettos. Steve often wondered how woman walked in heels, but Elaine seemed to be so graceful in her shoes that it was although she was wearing no shoes at all.

She turned swiftly so that her back was to the Avengers. She rolled her shoulders and tilted her head from side to side as though stretching. Then the most remarkable thing happened.

From the centre of her back came a blue glow. From the glow came streams of light that twisted and flowed like smoke. The smoke spread out from her back and began to spin around her, slow as first, then faster and faster, until you could no longer see Elaine, just a bright blue glow. Suddenly the spinning stopped. The glowing smoke disappeared quite suddenly and there, in its place, were two huge wings, black like the night and glossy. They were so big that a few of the feathers were sprawled out on the floor at her feet. Elaine spread the wings, they must've spanned out ten metres from tip to tip.

Not a sound came from the Avengers. Every single one of their faces was written with both shock and awe. The Director gave a small chuckle.

"Well this is new," he laughed, "for once they're completely speechless."  
Elaine giggled. "Is that enough, Director?" she asked. Her voice was like an angel's.  
"Yes Elaine, thank you, I think that'll do"

Without warning there was a quick flash of that blue light, and the wings were gone. The Avengers still couldn't seem to articulate anything. Steve especially couldn't take his eyes of her. She turned back around to face them, and her eyes met Steve's.

"So, what do you guys think?" Fury questioned.  
"She truly is remarkable." Steve answered, unable to break eye contact with Elaine. She blushed rosy pink and all of a sudden she was back to her shy self, looking quite intently at the floor. Steve too blushed a little, though he couldn't understand why.

"I'm sure she'll fit right it here," said Bruce, "after all, everyone here is remarkable in their own way."  
"What do they call you?" asked Clint.  
"Raven," replied Elaine, "They call me the Raven."

* * *

So it was settled. Elaine moved into the mansion that afternoon. Natasha seemed especially excited about having another girl on the team. She showed Elaine around the mansion, explained to her the way the Avengers work, and helped her unpack her things in her new room. Natasha could see how awkward and shy Elaine was, so she used her special knack for manipulating people's feelings by asking Elaine questions, to try and make her open up a little. She learnt that Elaine was from Ohio. She had lived with her father and older brother. Her father had raised her and her brother on his own after her mother died during her birth. She also learnt that Elaine was really into art, and that the wings were the result of an experiment gone wrong.

You see, her mother had been a scientist whose main interest was in gene splicing. She thought that she had found the perfect formula for splicing the genetic code of a human with that of a raven. The other scientists had thought her mad and her project was shut down. In her anger she decided to prove them wrong. She created a serum to alter her own genes and injected herself with it. The serum failed, it did nothing to alter her. Elaine's mother gave up on gene splicing. She focused on raising a family, and when she fell pregnant with Elaine she had been ecstatic. But this wasn't a normal pregnancy. The serum that had failed to alter her was still in her body. Though it hadn't affected her, it worked perfectly on Elaine. It wasn't until Elaine was fourteen that she discovered her abilities though. Along with the wings, the serum had given Elaine super-human vision and reaction times, giving her a natural advantage when it came to martial arts and shooting.

Her abilities had raised a few eyebrows among the mutant community. Thinking that she was a mutant, and not the result of a science experiment, the mutant Magneto tried to talk Elaine in to joining his army of 'mutant liberators'. When Elaine refused, Magneto had her father and brother murdered and made it look like the police, in an attempt to make her turn against humans and join his mutant army. Elaine wasn't stupid. She may have been only sixteen but she could see the signs of a set-up Angered and alone, she took to the streets, using her abilities to become a vigilante, whom the civilians and criminals began referring to as The Raven because of the black colour of her wings.

This caught Director Fury's eye. He had her brought to him and offered her a place working as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. She accepted. She was nineteen at the time. It wasn't until recently that Fury had begun to discuss with her the possibility of her becoming an Avenger, which on her part had taken some convincing.

"And so here I am." Elaine sighed. The two of them were sitting on the side of the queen sized bed, taking a break after unpacking.  
"I'm sure you'll like it here. You'll be just like family in no time" Natasha reassured her. "I'm sure you're exhausted from all the moving. I'll leave you to get some rest. Goodnight." Elaine just nodded at her. Natasha gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and with that she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

Elaine sat alone for a while, just thinking about the fact that she was officially an Avenger, before realising just how tired she was, crawling into bed and falling asleep quite quickly.

* * *

In another room Steve too was lying in bed. Sleep, however, seemed to be evading him. All he could think about was Elaine's eyes. He imagined her in a long floral dress, dancing and laughing through a meadow. He had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt this way since Peggy. That made him sad. He rolled onto his side and sighed. It would be hours before he would finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, 7 follows and 5 favs! I guess I'll keep going then! Word to the wise, the MA warning is going to start kicking in in this chapter, so if you're squirmish then you should probably stop reading. Otherwise, enjoy! And keep those reviews coming guys, its always good to hear what others think :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_She ran her tongue along the bottom of his hard cock from the base to the head. She licked the head gently, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. He moaned and ran a hand through her soft brown hair, and at that she took the whole length of him into her mouth._

Steve woke up quite suddenly. _What the fuck was that? _ He thought. That'd never happened before. Looking down he realised he had a huge erection; he could see it lifting the thin blanket that covered him. He was use to a bit of morning wood now and then, but something seemed different about this one. Lifting the brim of his navy boxers he could see what was different. _A wet dream. Well, that's new. _Steve hadn't had a wet dream before, but he'd heard about them. Embarrassed, he quickly got out of bed and walked to his ensuite bathroom. He decided he didn't want the maids to see his ... little accident ... so rather than putting them in his clothes hamper, he took the boxers off and tossed them in the bathroom's rubbish bin before taking a cold shower, in the hopes that the cold water would deal to his boner.

When his erection had finally gone down Steve got out of the shower and dressed for the day in his usual collared shirt and beige pants. He made his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Elaine looked up briefly as he entered. She was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of muesli, still in her pyjamas – an oversize grey tee-shirt that clung to her breasts and blue cotton shorts. Steve had to use all of his will power to stop himself from staring at her amazing legs. He blushed when he remembered the dream he had woken from and hurriedly set about finding some food.

Deciding on cornflakes he poured himself a bowl and sat down at the breakfast bar a few stools down from Elaine. He tried not to make eye contact with her out of embarrassment, but he couldn't help it. He decided to take just one quick glance. He looked at her, and she was staring right back at him. After a few seconds she looked back down at her bowl and blushed. Steve felt like he had made her uncomfortable, so being the nice guy he was he tried to make it better.

"I'm Steve" he said, reaching out a hand to her.  
"Elaine..." she responded, shyly taking his hand and shaking it gently. The touch felt electric to Steve. He coughed to cover up a gasp.  
"So... um... I see you're eating muesli"  
Elaine giggled and looked at him.  
"You're not very good at talking to girls are you?" she said softly.  
"You got me, I'm terrible." Steve smiled. Elaine giggled again. She realised that he felt just as awkward as she did. This made her feel a little better.  
"Muesli is good. Better than cornflakes, they go soggy too fast" she laughed, pointing at Steve's bowl.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." he chuckled. _This is good, _he thought, _she's opening up a bit. She's actually quite nice. _Then he remembered his dream and blushed again. He looked away from Elaine.  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" she asked, a little confused by Steve's sudden change.  
"No, ah, it's not you, sorry, I just ... um..." he stuttered.  
"Right..." she responded, awkwardly. There was a long silence and she suddenly wished she was somewhere else. "I'm not very hungry anymore..." She got up, leaving her bowl for the maids, and left the kitchen.  
"No, wait ... please" Steve whimpered, but it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

Elaine wasn't one to get upset so easily, she was just a little shy, but Steve's sudden embarrassment really got to her. She hadn't had a proper friend in years, not since she became The Raven, and she thought that Steve would make a good friend. _Apparently not_ she thought. She didn't understand his embarrassment, had she done something stupid?

She sighed and made her way to her room. She was in the middle of showering when an alarm went off. _This must be the alarm Natasha was talking about. _She reluctantly dragged herself out of the shower and dried hurriedly. The alarm meant that the Avengers had an urgent mission. Somewhere, lives were in danger.

She went to her closet and found her 'battle outfit'. She pulled on the thin, high-tech, bullet proof shirt, the shiny, black nylon leggings, the practical black boots and the light, navy jacket which featured her emblem – a black silhouette of a raven in flight on a circle of blue - right over her heart. She grabbed her utility belt, which held various tools like lock picks and butterfly knifes, and buckled it up around her waist. The belt had a gun holster at either side with extra buckles to attach around her thighs, she did these up also. She grabbed her two favourite pistols and slid them into the holsters, closing a flap over them so she wouldn't lose them mid-flight, and made sure her belt was fully stocked with extra ammo. Finally, she summoned her wings, and with that she made her way to the lobby.

To save time she chose to glide down from the top of the stairs, it was much faster than walking. Bruce, Clint and Tony were already gathered as she reached the middle of the lobby, Bruce wearing only shorts, Clint adjusting his crossbow and Tony in his suit, holding his helmet under his left arm. Tony noticed Elaine's approach and walked to meet her.

"This is for you." he said, holding out his right hand. In it was a small earpiece. "It's sort of like a walkie-talkie. Only this one won't go out of range. Just press the button on the side to speak and we'll all be able to hear you."  
"Thanks." Elaine replied, taking the earpiece and putting it in her ear.

Elaine heard hurried footsteps behind her and turned to see Steve – correction, Captain America – jogging towards the group.

"What's up Tony?" he asked.  
"Nothing too major. Just a bit of a mutant wolf outbreak in downtown." Tony told him. "Honestly, what _was_ that scientist thinking? Natasha is going to meet us there."  
"Right. Well, you and Elaine take to the sky, see if you can get a better view of what's going on and report back. Clint, you're with me, we gotta figure out what their weakness is. Bruce, you start taking them out. I'm pretty sure you don't need a specific weakness to do that. Go."

The group left the mansion and split into their teams. Tony was a little faster than Elaine, so he set out ahead of her, taking the higher air-space, since he could use the suit to zoom in on the scene. Elaine stayed closer to the ground, trying to estimate how many of them there were.

"There's so many of them!" Elaine gasped. "At least fifty of them I'd say."  
"Thanks Raven." Steve replied. "Hawkeye and I reckon their weakness is their eyes and mouth. The rest of them seems to be too hard for bullets to penetrate."  
"Roger that." Tony responded.

Elaine flew closer to the ground and unhooked her guns. She aimed at their eyes, and within minutes she had taken down about ten of them. As she flew she noticed that Steve and Clint had split up. From a distance she could see Steve fighting off a small pack of about five, but what Steve couldn't see was the three approaching from behind him. Seeing that he was in trouble, Elaine flew to Steve, taking out one of the three and a two of the pack before landing right behind Steve. She wrapped a wing in front of him to protect him, then rotating around him she let of a quick series of five bullets, taking down the remaining wolves. Steve didn't have time to thank her, because as soon as they were dead she took to the sky again.

It wasn't long before the wolves were all dead. Clint and Natasha stayed behind to wait for the Director, to brief him on what had happened, while the rest of the Avengers returned to the mansion. Only Tony and Bruce were there when Elaine arrived. Her wings were matted with blood and she was relieved to be able to put them away. The boys complemented her as she passed on her good work. Elaine just politely said thank you and continued to her room, she was always less confident without her wings out.

When she reached her room she stripped off her clothes and belt, and left them lying on the floor. She took a shower, standing under the water for much longer than she needed to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) Hopefully I'll be able to sneak some sexy time into the next chapter, fingers crossed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I said there would be sexy time in this chapter, but it ended up just being adorable instead. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones. Also, I totally promise sexy time in the next chapter wink wink wink wink. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

It was about noon when Steve got back to the mansion. He'd spent a great deal of time walking home instead of taking a cab so he could think. He was having a sort of crisis about Elaine. The way she swooped in and saved him, it gave him butterflies. He decided that he must have some sort of feelings for her. Unfortunately for him he had no idea what to do about it. I mean, he didn't have a lot of experience when it came to woman. He'd never even been on a proper date.

After he'd had a quick shower and changed back into his normal clothes he decided to go find someone to get some advice. He found Natasha cleaning her guns in one of the sitting rooms. She heard him walk in and looked up.

"Steve. Hey, what's up?" She read his mood, as she did with most people. "Are you ok? You look sort of... conflicted?"  
"Yeah, it's just..." Steve sat down across the table from Natasha and rested his head on his hands. "Elaine..."  
"I thought so." Natasha said, completely unsurprised.  
"What do you mean 'I thought so'?" Steve asked, a little irked.  
"Well it's obvious that you like her."  
"Really? How so?"  
Natasha sighed. "Oh come on Steve, you can barely keep your eyes of her. You blush whenever she just looks at you."  
"Oh. Okay, well, what do I do? I mean, I..." Steve didn't want to admit how pathetic he was. Well, at least in his mind he was pathetic. To everyone else he was just cute.  
"It's okay Steve, I know you're not experienced when it comes to girls. Just ask her on a date. Take her to dinner or something. If you don't try you'll never know." She gave him a friendly smile. He gave a weak smile back. He felt like he would never be able to get the courage to ask Elaine on a date. He wasn't even sure if she liked him. She'd made it pretty obvious how uncomfortable she was around him at breakfast.

Natasha saw the discontent on his face and decided she better leave him to think. "I have to go now, Clint is expecting me for lunch." She got up and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before taking her things and leaving.

_Lunch. _Steve thought. _Hmm, maybe... _He devised a plan in his head. _Well, it's better than nothing._

* * *

Elaine was sitting on the couch in one of the smaller living rooms, reading a book, when she heard a knock at the door, which was weird because the door was open. She looked up to see Steve, holding a tray with something on it.

"Hi." He stuttered shyly. "I just, ah, I just wanted to say thanks. For saving me I mean. From the wolves..." He blushed. _Nice one Steve _he thought sarcastically.  
"That's okay..." she replied.  
He sat the tray down on the table in front of her. On it was a fresh bowl of spaghetti Bolognese, with cheese grated over the top. Next to it was a small plate of garlic bread and a glass of red wine.  
"I um, I made you this... to say thanks."  
"Oh!" Elaine was quite surprised by the gesture. "You really didn't need to go to all that trouble."  
"No, I did." He sighed and sat down next to Elaine. She looked at him quizzically. He looked like he was fighting with himself about something. He sighed again and looked at her. "Elaine, I um... I just wanted to let you know that I really like you." He took a deep breath, like he was relieved to finally get that of his chest. He looked away and blushed, embarrassed by his outburst.  
Elaine thought about this for a few seconds, than she placed her hand on his. "I like you too." She whispered.

He turned to look at her again. She was smiling. He smiled back at her.  
She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. "The food is going to get cold." she said. She noticed how much food there was – far too much for just her. "Do you want some?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next few days passed with relative quietness, apparently all the bad guys on the planet were taking break. For Steve and Elaine, the days passed far too quickly. They spent most of their time together. They ate together, they went sight-seeing around New York City, and they held hands where ever they went. Elaine even taught Steve how to work a computer. For the rest of the Avengers it was like watching a bad chick flick film. Clint and Natasha didn't mind it so much, and Bruce thought it was cute, but Tony hated it. He constantly mocked Steve. Every time he did though, Elaine would be there to give him a look that could kill. Steve didn't care though, he was just happy to be spending time with Elaine.

However, life wasn't as peachy for Elaine as it might have seemed. She didn't want to admit it, but every night for over two weeks she had been having nightmares, and they were getting worse. It was the same thing every time. Well, really they weren't nightmares. They were memories. The memory of walking through the front door of her family's 3 bedroom house and finding her father and brother lifeless and bloody on the hall floor. She knew she ought to tell someone, but she didn't want anyone to worry, especially Steve. She didn't want to seem helpless.

About a week after she moved into the Avenger mansion, the nightmare suddenly got more vivid.

She was in the middle of the usual nightmare. She had just found the bodies. She was crying, and screaming for help, the same as she did every night. But then something new happened. Suddenly there was a hand over her mouth, clamping it shut. A knife was held to her neck. _Shut it, bitch, or I'll slit your fucking throat_ the attacker said. Suddenly Elaine was wide awake, and crying. She was disoriented and suddenly she couldn't bear to be alone in this dark room.

She got out of bed and rushed down the passage to the door of Steve's room. She didn't know what else to do, she was so scared, and she didn't want to keep the nightmares to herself anymore. It was about 3am, he would be sleeping, but she knocked on the door anyway.

A few moments later, Steve opened the door. When he found her there, crying, he was immediately concerned. He wrapped his arms around her without hesitation.  
"What's wrong baby?" he whispered, stroking her back to calm her down.  
Elaine explained that she had been having nightmares, and that she had just woken from a particularly bad one.  
"I'm sorry to wake you, I just, I don't want to be alone anymore." she cried.  
"Hey, it's okay, shhh." he cooed. "You can stay with me, okay?"

He took her hand and led her to the bed. When he reached it he pushed aside the blanket, lifted her with ease and placed her gently on the bed, then he pulled the blanket back over her. He got in on the other side of the bed, shuffling under the blankets towards Elaine so he could pull her closer and hold her. He let her cry into his bare chest, and they stayed like that until eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know I totally could have ended that with sexy time, but come on, Steve isn't the kind of guy who would take advantage of a girl when she was upset. Next chapter, I promise! :) Keep the reviews coming guys, I love to hear what you think. **


End file.
